Tired of Waiting
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: Zatanna's tired of waiting for her happy endings, she's tired of looking at everyone else's happy endings, waiting for hers. What happens after Barbra and Dick start to date...Zatanna doesn't like it, but in the end, maybe she does get her happy ending after all. Chalant. ONE-SHOT


**Okay, so, I 've been stuck with a little of writers block, and person problems. Anyways, the quote that inspired this fanfic, is the one I made by myself. ;) This, is kind of whats happening to me, so I'll write about it.**

**A/N: Zatanna is staying at Wayne Manor, and her and Dick are not together. 2 or 3 years after the season 1 finale.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the quote.**

**Tired of Waiting**

**_"What do you say when you're tired of waiting,_**

**_for something so perfect to happen. _**

**_When you look around seeing everyone's happy endings,_**

**_just waiting for yours...a part of yourself dies."_**

Zatanna sat in the living room of Wayne Manor, her books spread out on the coffee table, next to some tea and cookies curtsy of Alfred.

Zatanna mumbled angrily as she looked at the large math packet (50 questions) her teacher assigned for the weekend, and math was her worst subject.

"Something wrong, Miss Zatara." Alfred asked, coming to refill the cup of tea.

"Alfred, I've been staying here for almost a year now, you can call me Zatanna." Zatanna laughed.

"Okay, as you wish, Miss Zatanna." Alfred correct, Zee laughed.

"It's just, I'm having trouble with my math." Zatanna said.

"Well, Master Richard is really good with math, I'm sure he'd help you." Alfred said, and he was off.

Just as on cue, Dick came in with Barbra, they were both laughing very loudly, and Zatanna could hear them from the living room.

"Uh, Babs...I was wondering if...you'd, uh, you wanna go catch dinner and a movie tomorrow?" Dick asked. (Dick and Babs were training at the cave, and Zee didn't go because of her homework.)

"That'll...be great. See you tomorrow at 6." Zatanna heard Barbra say. Zatanna blinked back tears, tomorrow was suppose to be the day that Dick and her would hang out...it was her father's birthday, and although it wasn't mandatory for Dick to comfort her, he always did. It wasn't like she _needed _him to comfort her, but it was always good to have a shoulder to cry on.

Dick came in, practically bouncing on his toes, not noticing Zatanna trying to blink back tears, but Alfred did.

"Master Richard." Alfred said, stopping Dick in his tracks, halfway up the stairs. Dick turned back and looked at Alfred, whose eyes were pointing at Zee. Her head hung low, not looking at anyone, only staring blankly at her paper.

"Zee?" Dick asked, he quickly ran down the stairs, to her side. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I'm just...tired." She replied quickly, brushing off his hand that he had placed on her shoulder. She hastily grabbed her books and homework and ran up the stairs.

"What, Alfred? Was something I did?" Dick asked.

Alfred sighed. "Master Dick, do you know what tomorrow's date is?"

Dick's eyes went wide, he face palmed himself. He'd been hanging out with Barbra so much, he had forgotten about his best friend. He ran up the stairs at lightning speed.

"Zee, look I'm sorry, I forgot." Dick said as he knocked on the door.

"It's fine Dick, it's not like you _have _to comfort me, I'm fine. Go and have fun on your date with **Barbra**." The way she said Barbra's name was filled with anger, sadness, and jealousy. "I don't have you to myself Dick, I'll be okay."

Dick could hear her sniffling in the background, but he left.

That night, Zee didn't get to finish her assignment.

* * *

_2 months later..._

Since today was Alfred's maximum cleaning day, he needed everyone out of the house, so Zatanna was forced to go along with Dick, who was meeting up with Barbra to go to the aquarium.

"Look, I promise that I'll do my own thing, I'll just meet you guys up front in a few hours, I know it's your 2 month anniversary, so I'll give you guys your space." Zatanna said to the couple who were holding hands.

"Thanks Zee, it means alot." Barbra said, hugging the raven haired girl.

"You sure?" Dick asked. Zatanna nodded and they went their seperate ways.

When Zatanna finally made her way to the large fishtank with a seating area where you can watch, she squinted and saw, written in the sand was 'Babs&amp;Dick' surrounded by a heart.

She looked and saw that Barbra was hugging Dick, and they kissed. Zatanna made her way to the bathroom to clean up her running massacre.

* * *

_2 months later..._

It was Team Bonding night, so everyone got settled in for a movie. Kalure and Raquel took up the bean bags, although their hands were ajoined.

Megan and Conner took up the love seat and everyone tried to ignore the secret kisses every once in a while.

Artemis laid her head against Wally's shoulder on the two seater.

That left the couch, so Zatanna sat next to Dick who's legs were entwined with Barbra's.

Later, after almost everyone had fallen asleep, Zatanna heard Dick and Barbra whispering.

"I love you..." Dick mumbled.

And before Barbra could answer back, Zatanna was up and walking to her old room in the cave, and she she was glad that it was dark, because she thought no one could see her tears...

Dick couldn't help the feeling that his heart made when he said I love you to babs, because he knew he was with the wrong person. He saw the shimmer of tears rolling down Zatanna's face as she hastily made an exit, and all he could think about was her, even when Barbra said 'I love you'.

* * *

_1 month later..._

"Dick? Are you serious? You can't be serious!" Barbra exclaimed.

"I'm sorry babs, I just thought...you deserve someone who loves you back.." Dick mumbled.

"I knew it, I knew you couldn't love me when you love _her. _The she-devil trying to take away _my _happy ending! Dick, please..." Barbra pleaded.

"Barbra, you and I both know we weren't meant to be lovers, but I like the idea of us being back to our old ways, our brother/sister ways." Dick replied.

Barbra sighed, "You're right...siblings?"

"Siblings." They shook on it.

And from the living room, Zatanna did her homework, and for the first time in a long while, she had hope that her happy ending would come...eventually.

* * *

And it did...

* * *

**Review! Favorite! Thanks!**


End file.
